2032 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2032 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly below average but extremely damaging season that featured 12 storms, 10 of which were named, 5 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. The worst storm of the season was Fay, which made landfall over Miami as a 160 mph Category 5, accounting for over 99% of the season's damage total. . . . . . . . . . . Hurricane-1 Arthur On June 25, a disorganized group of thunderstorms started to develop a closed circulation, becoming a tropical depression on June 26. The depression began moving east, and the following day, the system was given the name Arthur. Arthur continued east-northeast, performing a cyclonic loop south of Cuba, and started traveling north-northwest. Arthur made landfall at the western tip of Cuba at its peak intensity of 80 mph, accelerating northeast to make landfall in Florida as a 60 mph tropical storm. Arthur caused relatively light impacts in Cuba, aside from a bus accident that claimed 13 lives. 2 more deaths were reported in Florida from rip currents. Heavy winds battered the western tip of Cuba and southwestern Florida, knocking out power across these locations. A total of 100,000 people lost power in Florida, with another 5,000 losing power in Cuba. In total, Arthur caused 15 deaths and $52 million in damage. Tropical Storm Bertha Tropical Storm Bertha was a weak system that impacted Florida in mid-July. A depression formed northeast of the Bahamas on July 14, strengthening into Bertha the following day. Bertha tracked westward, strengthening slightly before making landfall in northern Florida at its 50 mph peak the evening of July 16. Bertha then dissipated on July 17. Impacts from Bertha were relatively light. The main source of damage was gusty winds knocking down tree limbs and causing sporadic power outages. An estimated total of 20,000 people lost power during the storm. In total, Bertha caused $14 million in damage, although no deaths were reported. Tropical Depression Three Tropical Depression Three was a weak system that formed on July 29 from a cluster of thunderstorms in the Gulf of Mexico, making landfall near the US-Mexico border and dissipating the following day. No significant impacts were caused by Three. Damage from Three was minimal, and no deaths were reported. . . . Hurricane-2 Cristobal Hurricane Cristobal was a moderate hurricane that hit the Florida Panhandle in early August. On August 7, a tropical depression formed off the coast of the Yucatan Peninsula, and was named Cristobal on August 9 as it tracked slowly north. On August 10, Cristobal attained hurricane status after beginning to rapidly intensify the previous night, peaking at 105 mph at its landfall on August 11. Cristobal dissipated on August 12 over the Appalachian Mountains. Cristobal brought a 6-foot storm surge to the coast, which inundated many costal houses and buildings. The rest of the damage came from powerful winds and crop damage- about 120,000 people reported power outages across Florida, and another 30,000 people lost power in Georgia. Crop damage was worst in Georgia, primarily due to damaged peach crops. In total, Cristobal caused 12 deaths and $912 million in damage. The name was not retired. Hurricane-3 Daphne Hurricane Daphne was a hurricane that struck Puerto Rico as a tropical storm in August. Forming on August 13 and named on August 14, Daphne was the first Cape Verde system of the season. Daphne grazed Puerto Rico as a 70-mph storm, weakening a bit before restrengthening and peaking at 120 mph two days later. Daphne then turned northeast, accelerating in that direction before becoming a powerful extratropical cyclone from a category 1 on August 20. Daphne caused some minor wind damage and beach erosion in Puerto Rico, as well as rip currents which claimed 1 life in Puerto Rico as well as 2 in North Carolina. In total, Daphne caused 3 deaths and $30 million in damage. Tropical Storm Edison Tropical Storm Edison was a strong MDR tropical storm that formed from a tropical wave over the open Atlantic on August 31 and was named on September 1. Edison reached a peak of 70 mph in the late evening on September 2, weakening due to interacting with an large frontal system moving eastward. Edison was absorbed by the frontal system on September 4. Edison didn't have any effects on land during its lifetime. Hurricane-5 Fay Hurricane Fay was a catastrophic Cape Verde hurricane that wrought havoc in Florida, Cuba and the Bahamas. On September 3, a tropical wave formed into a depression, strengthening into a storm the following day and being named Fay. Fay tracked westward, sustaining hurricane status while passing through the Windward Islands as a category 2 and between Jamaica and Haiti as a category 3. Fay made its first landfall as a 120 mph category 3 hurricane in southeastern Cuba, weakening back to a category 1 before reemerging over water. Fay reemerged over optimal conditions for rapid intensification, as SSTs were 31°C with virtually no wind shear. Fay re-intensified to a high end category 4, briefly attaining Category 5 intensity in the hour before its landfall, as supported by recon evidence. Fay made landfall on September 12, striking downtown Miami at its peak intensity with 160 mph winds. Tracking west, Fay reemerged over the Gulf of Mexico as a category 1, re-intensifying for its third and final landfall on the Florida Panhandle as a 125 mph category 3. Fay quickly weakened as it tracked inland, dissipating on September 15. The official track shown above may cause confusion. This is because even though Fay never was cited as having category 5 (140+ knot) winds in official advisories (the last advisory before landfall analyzed it at 135 knots (155 mph) east of Miami), recon evidence confirmed sustained winds of 140 knots in the eyewall, so Fay was upgraded to a category 5 in post-analysis, similar to Michael and Andrew. Fay became the first category 5 to affect downtown Miami since the start of the satellite era, as well as surpassing 2020's Edouard as the costliest Florida hurricane ever. The first landfall landfall in Cuba was moderately damaging, totaling 12 deaths and $600 million in the country. The second landfall in Miami caused the vast majority of the devastation- Fay caused a storm surge of up to 14 feet around the area of landfall, which devastated Miami and the other cities on the Atlantic coast of Florida. Virtually all buildings in Miami were at least moderately damaged, and over half of all buildings in Miami were destroyed. The efficiency of the evacuation kept the death toll relatively low, so for the people who insisted on riding out the storm accounted for nearly all of the fatalities. Fay caused approximately 180 deaths and $120 billion damage in Miami-Dade County alone, with losses elsewhere in southern Florida amounting to 58 deaths and $23.2 billion in damage. The third and final landfall in the Florida Panhandle caused an estimated 28 deaths and $8.2 billion in damage across the panhandle. In total, Fay caused 288 deaths and $152 billion in damage. Due to the catastrophic impact the storm left on southern Florida, Fay was retired in spring 2033 and replaced with Freida for the 2038 season. Tropical Storm Gonzalo Tropical Storm Gonzalo was a high-end tropical storm that formed from a subtropical depression that spawned from a persistent low northeast of the Bahamas. Gonzalo was named on September 18, and became fully tropical at its peak on September 20. After becoming fully tropical, Gonzalo accelerated eastward while weakening, brushing Bermuda as a depression shortly before becoming extratropical on September 23. Gonzalo didn't have any significant effects on land during its lifetime. Hurricane-1 Hanna Hurricane Hanna was the first storm on record to cross from the Atlantic basin to the East Pacific basin then back to the Atlantic basin. On September 29, a tropical wave in the Caribbean spawned a depression which became a tropical storm that afternoon. The following day, Hanna made landfall in Costa Rica at its initial peak of 75 mph, crossing over into the eastern Pacific as a tropical storm. Late in the evening of October 1, Hanna restrengthened to a hurricane, and made landfall in southern Mexico at its peak of 85 mph. Hanna then entered the Atlantic basin through the Bay of Campeche, accelerating rapidly northeast through the Gulf of Mexico and making landfall as a 60-mph tropical storm over the Gulf Coast hours before becoming extratropical on October 5. Hanna's main source of damage were the mudslides it caused in the mountainous parts of Costa Rica and Mexico. Hanna was regarded as the worst storm to hit Costa Rica since Nate in 2017, although relief efforts helped with a quick recovery. Impacts to the Gulf Coast were light. In total, Hanna caused 27 deaths and $402 million in damage. The name was not retired. Tropical Storm Irwin Tropical Storm Irwin was a weak storm that formed from a tropical wave on August 14, reaching tropical storm strength the following morning while peaking that afternoon. Irwin gradually weakened due to cooler waters, and dissipated on October 17. Irwin didn't have any effects on land during its lifetime. . . . . Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Depression Eleven was a weak system that formed in the northern part of the MDR on October 20 from a tropical wave, dissipating the following day due to cool waters. Eleven didn't have any effects on land during its lifetime. . . . Subtropical Storm Juno On November 28, an extratropical cyclone that had been persisting over the open Atlantic became a subtropical depression, and started moving slowly east. The low then strengthened as it performed a cyclonic loop, and was named Juno on December 3. Juno peaked at 70 mph at the southernmost part of its loop before accelerating northward and becoming a powerful extratropical storm once again on December 7. Juno didn't have any effects on land during its lifetime. . . Retired names: Fay --> Freida Category:LckyTUBA Category:Future Seasons Category:Slightly Below Average Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Costly Seasons